


Nope

by yutabelbet



Series: The YuCas Agenda [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Confessions, Flirting, M/M, Mentions of making out, Parties, Rejection, this is a teaser
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 13:46:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14619870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yutabelbet/pseuds/yutabelbet
Summary: Yuta gets approached by a cute stranger.





	Nope

**Author's Note:**

> SOOOO 
> 
> Please read this. It's kind of a disclaimer.
> 
> Ya boy's writing a Yutae fic. and it's gonna be a loooong, really long one shot. 
> 
> This scene is just a part of it. So it's like a teaser or whatever.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this sdhfkjsh it's basically in a one shot form atm so some things might change.
> 
> I think 2Yu is a really interesting pair lmao 
> 
> enjoy~

“Drink?” A large hand holding a bright red cup suddenly appeared in front of him. Yuta was already quite tipsy even if it wasn’t that late yet, and the place was quite dark too, so he needed to squint his eyes to look at the face of the owner of the hand. 

Oh. It’s someone he doesn’t know. Probably one of Jaehyun’s new friends.

Yuta usually doesn’t engage with strangers when he’s already intoxicated. But one, they’re not on a bar, two, Jaehyun knows everybody so if he goes missing, his abductor would be easy to find, and three, the boy is really cute so he raised his hand and smiled sweetly.

“Sure.” 

“Mind if I sit with you?” The boy asked with expecting eyes. Yuta’s more observant now, more awake. It’s the first time for the night that someone has approached him first. He was used to being hit up every minute by different guys when he’s at a bar, so this was a nice change.

“Not at all, come.” Yuta chuckled at how cute the boy was, patting the free space on the sofa beside him.

“Thanks hyung. I’m Yukhei, but my friends call me Xuxi.” He answered, smile forming at the boy’s lips. Cute. 

And sexy. Now that Yuta gets a closer look at him, he’s definitely not just cute. His eyes were big, how they managed to shine in the dim room stayed as a mystery to Yuta. His lips were plump, really plump. It almost looks like they were swollen, they were really red too. And Yuta wants to make them even more swollen.

“Hyung?” Yuta asked with a smile, taking a sip from the cup in his hand, tasting lemonade with a hint of vodka and something else he couldn’t be bothered remembering. “Did you just assume I’m older than you?” Giving the boy beside him an offensive look.

Yukhei looked flustered, immediately waving his free hand in front of him.

“No hyung!” He said in defense, looking away and scratching the back of his head, looking quite embarrassed. “I might’ve asked Jahyunnie hyung about you. And he told me all sorts of things so, yeah, haha.” 

Yuta was amused, and already weirdly fond of the boy. Beyond anything at this moment, he wanted to pat the boy at the head, probably take him to amusement parks, buy him any stuffed toy he wanted and feed him.

“Cute.” Yuta said to himself, nodding. Though he was sure the boy heard him say it, as his eyes were now focused at Yuta. “You’re cute.” 

“I like you!” The boy suddenly said, as soon as Yuta finished talking. Eagerly, like he has been waiting to confess his feelings for his whole life. Though they’ve only met each other tonight. He’s crazy, Yuta thinks.

It didn’t even surprise Yuta, did not bother him one bit. The way his eyes shine throughout their whole conversation already gave the boy’s feelings away.

“Ah kids these days.” Yuta shakes his heads, breaking his eye contact with the boy, shifting his gaze to the people chatting and dancing in the lawn, taking larger sips on his cup now. “You’re all crazy.”

“No hyung I’m serious! You’re so pretty! Soon as you walked in with Ten hyung I was already whipped. Not to sound like a creep but I can’t help my eyes, they follow you everywhere you go. I’ve only waited for the right moment to approach you.” Yukhei paused. Taking a sip on his cup too. “That’s why I’m here now.”

Yuta was only looking at him throughout, did not make a sound, nothing. The boy was earnest, everything he said was true. But Yuta knows, he’s been playing this confession and feels game for way too long to not know that the boy was only infatuated to him. Like a one night stand crush, already gone the next day. And he applauds him, feeling weirdly proud on how brave the boy was. Has confessing always been that easy for others? It’s the alcohol, he thinks, no sober person can just open up their heart that quickly.

“You’re such a kid. I bet you’ll regret tomorrow everything you told me just now.” 

“Hyun-”

“You know who you reminds me of?” Leaning his head to the sofa. Looking intently into Yukhei’s. He can already feel the weight on his lids, all the shots he’s taken on the first ten minutes of the party starting to get into him. 

The boy pouted, cutely shaking his head. “No?”

“My sister.” Yuta responded. Earning a scoff from the boy.

“Is that supposed to be a compliment?” 

Yuta can’t help but laugh at the question, the alcohol taking over him. 

“You’re both really cute.” He smiles, thoughts of his younger sister never fails to put a smile on his face, his heart would clench at the same time though, he misses her terribly.

“Does that mean that I don’t have a chance with you?” Yukhei asked, deflated, shine in his eyes already gone, though the pout on his lips looked like it grew bigger.

“Nope.” Popping the p the end. He looked at Yukhei dead on and smiled. No point of sugarcoating it right? He’s not worried about how the boy would feel about the rejection, he knows that what this Yukhei boy feels for him is just some petty crush, like he said, he won’t even remember the next day. And he can’t really see himself with the boy, his heart already occupied by someone.

Yukhei just nodded in defeat. Chugging everything in the cup til the last drop, while Yuta just stared. Watching his adam’s apple bob up and down, tracing the liquid dripping down the boy’s neck, making him feel some type of way. The room suddenly feels more constricted and hot, and Yuta doesn’t wonder why.

“Dance with me?” Placing his hand on the boy’s knee. He can feel Yukhei tense at the sudden contact.

“Sure, hyung.” 

They both left the sofa, leaving their empty cups behind, Yukhei taking Yuta by his hand, guiding him to their way outside where most people gathered to dance. 

“So does it feel like you’re dancing with your sister?” Yukhei asked cockily, pulling Yuta closer to him.

“Shut the fuck up before I leave you alone.” Punching the younger boy lightly in the guts.

They danced for another hour, not noticing the time, mingling with other people they barely knew, drinking to their heart’s content. They might’ve also made out when Yuta asked Yukhei if he can help him go to the bathroom, but of course no one needs to know that.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, check out the chinese translation of this fic (if you can read chinese ofcourse akdjd) translated by the lovely Oharia. 
> 
> http://shegotsomething.lofter.com/post/1d094305_ee981041 
> 
> ~~~~~~~
> 
> Lmao for clarifications yuta really isn't into yukhei as he only sees him as a little brother. Remember the foreigner vlive? When yukhei said he wants to go to lotte world? and yuta said he would take him there and would buy him everything he wants. AND that's really cute. Hyung yuta is such a concept. 
> 
> Love you. Thanks for reading uwu drop me a comment ty


End file.
